everybodyeditsfandomcom-20200213-history
EX Crew
The EX Crew was a group of collaborators who created maps on Everybody Edits . The group created many well-done levels, mostly platforming-fusion, and they were generally beloved in Everybody Edits. The following is taken from the EX Crew General Discussion thread on the Everybody Edits Forum and directly contributed by EX Crew member mustang. History: The founders of the EX Crew first met in early June 2010 when MIHB and mustang began talking in a boss room. After running into one another several times afterwards, they met smiley (a future EX Crew member) and the three worked on their first collaboration map called Seize the Throne on June 12. All three of them quickly met again on June 13 to work on their second map entitled the Tower of Babel, a map that would later be remade under the EX Crew name. Many other collaborations followed, most notably Treachery Cave, but several map crashes discouraged them which eventually caused the group to drift apart. However, a chance meeting of MIHB and mustang in MF Levels 8 convinced them to restart their collaboration along with MF Levels creator MFL. The first collaboration involving all three occured on June 24 and was entitled Ascend the Throne, characterized by a dragon and airship attacking a castle. The map unfortunately crashed before it was completed. The next collaboration was on June 30 for The Fall of Zeal, but it unfortunately crashed early in its production and the founders were again discouraged. Despite the setbacks, MFL, MIHB, and mustang decided to officially found the EX Crew in early July. Although originally not intended for public release, the map made by MIHB named Ice Level (a precursor to the later EX Crew map, also entitled Ice Level) was released on July 5, and it was a quiet success that attracted many new members into the group. This was followed by the first collaboration under the EX Crew name, Wrath of Vesuvius, released on July 8, which was characterized by a volcano. These first two maps were not as well-known due to the EX Crew's relative obscurity at that time, but they provided the EX Crew with a chance to recruit new members and to solidify their map making techniques. It was at this time that the EX Crew also acquired tools including Aslai's EE Animator that allowed them to design maps offline, implement animation, and upload them, and these new abilities would increase the quality of their later maps. The second map released on July 10, OH SHIT BEARS, quickly shot to the top of the charts and proved to be the breakthrough first hit, becoming one of the most popular maps ever made at the time of it's creation. The map was noted for it's amazing design, difficulty, and creativity. The creation of a custom saver that allowed them to instantly save any of their online maps permanently ended the fear of map crashes and spurred them to create maps at an average rate of nearly one per week. They quickly became the most popular map creators in the game, and it is known that their member level quickly rose to around 15. Over the course of the summer, as the advent of the forums and physics changes came, they became more and more popular, so much so that their last few maps had several thousand plays each. On August 18, 2010, MIHB, one of the founders, posted a topic in the forums titled "Farewell from EX Crew and map-making clinic," detailing that the founding members would no longer be able to keep making maps, and that the other members were going to try and make maps as much as they possibly could. The EX Crew would be disbanded, with one final upload of all their maps on the same night. MIHB also promised to answer any and all questions pertaining to map-making in their infamous tinychat. The news came as a great shock to the players, and apparently some of the members themsevles, and prompted an outpouring of affection from the Everybody Edits community. The EX Crew was a pioneering experiment in group collaboration, and they are generally considered to be the most influential and important members Everybody Edits has ever known. Their levels inspired many new groups to be formed. Background: "We are a group of mapmakers and players who have found each other through various channels and decided to work together on unique maps under the banner of EX. The three founders are mustang, MIHB (Michaelinhatbox) and myself, MFL (Mindfuck Levels). We have collaborated with over 25 people to date, and currently have 15 active mapmakers and testers." A list of all of the members and contributors to the EX Crew can be found in the EX Crew general discussion thead. Maps "While all legitimate maps will have both the EX Crew Logo as well as a link to our dedicated tinychat: tinychat.com/ex1 , the distinguishing feature of our maps is the integration between intricate artistry and innovative level design. We release maps under the brands EX Crew and EX PRO: the former promising a balanced adventure platformer, the latter promising inventive challenge levels." Interaction "Since we primarily use a private IRC channel, we are not likely to be in tinychat.com/ex1 if a map is not up. We are not actively seeking new members, and the process of selection is itself subject to the whims of the heads. Assuredly, creative collaboration demands both exceptional talent and exacting judgment from its participants, and as such, this is what we look for in possible collaborators." Chat Upon reaching the chatroom for the EX Crew, one could see the following under "About The Show". Welcome to the Tinychat of the Everybody Edits collaboration group, the EX Crew. We are not actively seeking new members, and the process of selection is itself subject to the whims of the heads. When we do not have a map online, we use a private IRC channel instead of this tinychat. If a map is labeled EX Crew and DOES NOT link you to here, then it is not an EX Crew map. Guidelines: #Do not spam the channel. #Do not harass players or EX Crew members. #Do not repeatedly ask to join EX Crew. Category:Teams